You're Never Alone
by Untiltheveryend7
Summary: It was difficult for Lily and James Potter to watch their son grow up with no parents. One day, Lily had an idea.


_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

You're Never Alone

Lily and James Potter died when their son was only one year old. They never got the chance to talk to Harry, and hear him reply. Amongst the joy at little Harry Potter having seemingly vanquished the Dark Lord, the sacrifice of his parents was often a side topic. Something said to be a shame, but always overridden with the joy of the new, free wizarding world.

But for Lily and James, seeing their son struggle on without him from wherever they were then was torture. They were happy to be together, even in death, and ever-so-grateful for the continued life of their child, but seeing him approach his Hogwarts years, Lily had an idea.

It came about that the Potters would construct an annual letter to their son throughout his years at Hogwarts. Of course, Harry wouldn't receive them until he joined his parents in death, but the idea comforted Lily, and James was happy to play along.

The first letter was written at the end of Harry's first year.

* * *

_**July 1992**_

_Dear Harry,_

_I am so, so proud of you. And your father is too, although I wouldn't quote his exact exclamations when we heard what was going on down under the trapdoor. You're far too young for that._

_We're sorry we never got to know you properly in life, and we're sorry that we weren't there to protect you from Quirrell, from your cousin, from my sister and her awful husband._

_There are things about us that you should know. I don't think Petunia's even shown you a picture of us. You have my eyes, but otherwise look just like your dad. All the girls are going to be after you in a few years, love._

_Sirius could explain everything to you. I wish he could. You don't even know who Sirius is. He's your Dad's best friend, and he's unjustly gone to Azkaban for murders he didn't commit. It's cruel. Hopefully he'll clear his name some day, and he can do the things for you that we can't._

_Just know that we love you, we love each other, and we wish we could be there with you._

_Remember Harry, dear, there are more people that love you than you know. People who haven't seen you since we last did in life._

_I'm sure you'll meet them some day._

_Love always,_

_Mum and Dad xx_

_P.S. We're happy that you've made some friends. Ron and Hermione will be there for you; a mother can tell._

_P.S.S. Your father would like me to inform you that you're "bloody brilliant" at Quidditch. He just about combusted when we heard you'd gotten onto the team in your first year. Well done, honey._

* * *

**_July 1993_**

_Dear Harry,_

_I suppose it was inevitable that you were always going to get yourself into trouble, being James's son, but really love, are you trying to drive us completely around the bend?_

_I suppose none of it was really your fault. You've got that noble streak from your Dad, too. There's no way you would have left Ron's sister if there was a chance for her to live._

_Again, you've made us proud beyond words._

_Needless to say, James is also pretty chuffed that his only son fought a giant snake and then killed it with the sword of Gryffindor._

_You wouldn't know that, though. You don't know us. I wish I could tell you that James is the most impulsive, brave, loyal idiot that you could ever find. Typical Gryffindor, just like you._

_You two would get along so well. I can imagine you playing Quidditch together in the holidays while I watch you for hours on end. I could take you shopping in Diagon Alley for some new clothes because honestly, those ones that Petunia decks you out in are ghastly._

_I'm sorry we'll never get a chance for that, love. But if our missing your childhood granted you one in the first place, I've no qualms about the sacrifice._

_Lots of Love,_

_Mum and Dad xx_

* * *

**_July 1994_**

_Dear Harry,_

_You've finally discovered some people from our past, and your father and I couldn't be happier._

_James is especially ecstatic that you helped Sirius escape. Honestly. You should have seen him when his best mate was in danger of the Dementor's kiss._

_And then when you were... we were so worried._

_You saved him though, Harry. You saved both of you. I don't know how much prouder you can make me, son. Honestly._

_You met Remus, and you didn't judge him for his condition. You helped him too._

_It's not your fault, Harry, but we could tell his heart would be breaking when you didn't recognise him. He used to come around all the time, made you little toys out of wood because he couldn't afford to buy you any._

_We feel more at ease now that you have Remus and Sirius to look out for you. Even if they're far away, they'll be there._

_You're never alone._

_Love you, sweetie,_

_Mum and Dad xx_

* * *

**_July 1995_**

_He's back, Harry. You know it. We know it. Dumbledore knows it._

_You saw us briefly through the connection that your wand made with Voldemort. For the first time, you spoke to a version of us, and we could talk back, give you real advice. It felt good to finally be the parents we always should have been, even if it was fleeting._

_You have to be careful now, son. Our murderer is free again, and you know he's still intent on killing you._

_You don't know why he's after you yet. I don't know why Dumbledore hasn't told you about the prophecy yet, but I'm sure he has a plan._

_Your father is fuming about Peter. He used far too many colourful expressions when he heard he'd cut you, that he'd murdered someone, that he'd tied you up and left you for Voldemort._

_Honestly, I think this hurt him more deeply than Peter's original betrayal._

_I'm ready to hack his head off too, don't get me wrong, but one of us has to be the calming influence in this relationship._

_Take care of yourself, Harry. You're in more danger than ever._

_We love you,_

_Mum and Dad xx_

* * *

**_July 1996_**

_Harry,_

_I'm so sorry, sweetie. He's up here, now. With us. Sirius is with us and he's happy, Harry. I'm sorry that you got to spend so little time with your godfather, but you'll meet again some day, just as we shall._

_Again, I could express how proud we are, but I think it's redundant to say by now. Who wouldn't be proud with a son like you?_

_You finally know the prophecy. I know you're not coping well with it. You're only fifteen - who could expect you to? You have a great burden entrusted to you, and I know you'll do the best you can._

_Now I wish more than ever that these letters were actually getting to you, Harry. You're going through what I'm sure is bound to be one of the hardest times of your life. I want you to know that we're here._

_But for now, dear, we'll have to let your friends take care of you._

_Ron and Hermione. Keep them close._

_We love and miss you. Sirius does, too._

_Mum and Dad (and Sirius) xx_

* * *

**_July 1997_**

_Dear Harry,_

_What you just did is so extraordinarily like something your father would do. He attempted to keep me out of the war, too (attempted being the operative word - neither of us really had much choice). I could see how much it cost you too, love. I know that letting Ginny go must have been so difficult. And although - brave girl that she is - she didn't stop you, you know that she's hurting, too._

_I do understand why you did it, though. As much as it hurts me to think about it, she would be a bigger target if she were romantically involved with you._

_I'm sorry you have that burden, honey._

_We know what you're planning next. Ron and Hermione told you that you couldn't stop them from coming along, and they were so right, love._

_You can't do this alone. Stop isolating yourself from them._

_Dumbledore flicks between being here and what James and Sirius call the 'limbo stage'. You should see them, Harry. Your father and godfather are just like kids, wrecking chaos in the afterlife like it's Hogwarts._

_We're watching for you, son, and waiting nervously._

_You'll do it._

_We have faith in you._

_Love,_

_Mum, Dad and Sirius xx_

* * *

**_July 1998_**

_I don't care if it's redundant: we are so so proud of you._

_It hurts though, Harry. We're all ecstatic and so relieved that you were able to return to your life. Merlin, this is so selfish, but I could feel you. An inexplicable bond somehow links us. I could feel you when you met Dumbledore in the limbo stage. So close. And then you were gone._

_But I'm happy. So happy that you'll finally be able to live a normal life, go out with Ginny if you want to, hang around with Ron and Hermione._

_Be a kid, Harry. Be the kid that you were never allowed to be. Snatch back the childhood that war so cruelly took from you._

_It won't be easy. Everyone's haunted by death. You could sink into a pool of grief; no-one would blame you._

_But please don't, Harry. For us, live._

_We love you, Harry, so much._

_I'm going to stop writing letters to you. James says it just makes me sad, and perhaps he's right._

_Sirius says I'm wasting my death, the tosser._

_Live as happily as possible. Love as much as you can. And when you're done, we'll see you again._

_Love always,_

_Mum xx_

* * *

**A/N: The way I see it, James and Lily didn't see every moment of Harry's life, but rather heard through the grapevine when stuff was happening and "tuned in", if you will.**

**So, yeah!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please let me know what you thought :D**

**Abi xx**


End file.
